If Only I Could Turn Back Time
by Midnight Shard
Summary: Blair married Nate and left Chuck devastated. How does he feel when he has to congratulate the bride? How does the bride feel? It might be a bit OOC. Please Read and Review!


**If**** Only I Could Turn Time Back**

By: twlight sea

**Thank you for clicking on my third Gossip Girl story****! I hope you enjoy reading it! Don't forget to review it at the end! **

**Summary: Blair married Nate and left Chuck ****devastated. How does he feel when he has to congratulate the bride? How does the bride feel? **

**If ****Only I Could Turn Time Back**

He stared at them, a sick feeling forming in his stomach. He remembered when his stomach was taken over by fluttering butterflies. But now, it was taken over by poison, which was slowly eating the insides of his body.

No one noticed, or maybe no one cared. They were all congratulating _them_ on their wedding day. He was the groom's _best friend_, but he didn't want to congratulate him because if he did, he would see _her_, and he wasn't sure if his heart could take it. He saw her brown curls tied up, her beautiful smile radiating the room, and those _eyes_, those beautiful brown eyes that could stop any man in his tracks; he was one of those men.

He saw how truly happy she was and he wondered if he wouldn't be part of her life _in that way _ever again. He would have to live with the mistake of letting her leave him to run back to his best friend for the rest of his miserable life.

He knew he couldn't avoid them any longer, so he stood up and walked over to the happy bride and groom. 

"Congratulations Nathaniel," he kept his eyes only on Nate when he spoke. 

"Thank you Chuck," Nate thanked.

Chuck slowly made his way to _her_. He couldn't say her name because it brought back too many beautiful and painful memories that he didn't want to remember. He leaned foreword and kissed both her cheeks stiffly before he turned his whole body towards hers.

"Congratulations Blair. I hope you'll be very happy with him." He said stiffly.

"Thank you Chuck," she thanked, using the same words that Nate had used.

He looked at her eyes, trying to see what they were hiding, but he couldn't see anything. He smiled a weak smile and headed towards the drinks.

* * *

Blair looked at Chuck walk away and the smile fell from her face. She could see the hurt visible on his face and wondered what was wrong. Chuck Bass would never display hurt on his face.

She turned her head and looked at Nate and wondered if this was really the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He looked at her and smiled and she smiled back, feeling uncertain about her vows.

The truth was, she was still in love with Chuck, but she chose Nate instead because every one expected them to be happily married together and have kids. She had gladly accepted his proposal but she had always wondered if he was the one for her. After seeing Chuck walk away, she knew that Nate wasn't the one, but Chuck was. He was the one for her ever since they had kissed in his limo. And here she was: watching him walk away while she stood, watching the biggest mistake of her life unfold.

* * *

Chuck was sitting down with champagne in his hand, wishing that there was someway he could just die a painless death. He knew that he wasn't acting like himself, but he didn't care. He was just too weak to keep up with his usual persona. _If only I could turn back time._ He thought miserably. 

He watched sourly, as the bride and groom were smiling at all their guests and kissing each other on the lips every few often. He wanted to run over to _her_ and sweep her off her feet and kiss her in front of Nate. _That would show him_. He thought evilly to his best friend.

* * *

Blair wanted to ditch Nate and go to Chuck and kiss him, but she knew that couldn't happen. If she did, every one would look at her with shame, Gossip Girl would let every one know, and she didn't want to deal with Nate. She also didn't know how Chuck felt about her. He didn't look like he loved her. Blair thought sadly. _If only I could turn back time_. She smiled another fake smile at another guest that had congratulated Nate and her.

* * *

Chuck couldn't take anymore, so he grabbed his jacket and walked outside to take a quick smoke. Maybe he could kill himself from lung cancer, even though it wasn't quick.

When he stepped outside, the cold wind hit his face hard, causing him to swear out loud in anger.

He took out a cigarette, put it in his mouth, and took out his lighter and lit his cigar, while he thought in silence.

* * *

Blair couldn't take the heat inside, so she excused herself and headed outside to think for a while—not knowing that Chuck was outside too.

When she opened the door, she saw Chuck there, and her heart started beating faster. Here was her chance to find out if he still cared about her! As she walked faster towards him, she saw him turn around and her breathing stopped. 

"Hey Blair!" yelled another voice.

She tuned around and swore mentally to herself as she saw Nate walking towards her. Here goes her perfect moment.

* * *

Chuck felt anger rise inside him as he saw Nate approach Blair and kiss her on the lips. He wanted to walk over to him and punch him out while saying, "She's mine you son of a bitch." And then Blair would be so happy that she would kiss him passionately and they would get married. But he knew that this was reality and that would never happen. In reality, Blair would probably get angry at him and tell him to never see him again.

He quietly stared at them in their little moment, and dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. If only that was Nathaniel's head he was crushing, he darkly thought. 

He looked at them one last time, and then slowly walked away, leaving his memories behind him, to be forgotten.

* * *

Blair pulled apart from Nate and looked around to see Chuck's handsome face, but she only saw darkness. She saw him walking away and she yelled, "CHUCK!" but he didn't turn around or stop. He just kept walking forward. 

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Nothing," Blair falsely smiled at him, looking one last time at Chuck leaving her. She bit hard on her lower lip, trying to keep back the tears that were quickly forming in the corners of her eyes.

**Thank you so much for reading my story! Please tell me what you thought about it overall. Was it good, bad, weird? **

**I decided to write a sad story about Chuck and Blair because a lot of people are writing happy stories about them (I don't hate this couple, they are my ****favourite**** in the TV Show).**

**Please Review!**


End file.
